epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheDoctorTenGrinch/L vs Maximilien Robespierre Epic Rap Battles of Grinch 15
Welcome to yet another battle. This is my favorite battle that I've ever fucking posted. Since this summer I hope to be writing a lot... let's start with a fucking bang. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GRINCHYYYYY L! VERSUS Maximilien Robespierre!!! =Maximilien Robespierre= The unstoppable incorruptible Robespierre is here! Ready to make this insomniac creep disappear! I overhear that you tried to stop a violent killer Then you became the victim, oh what a thriller! I'll take your ass down like I did to King Louis XVI You'll get your head chopped off like his queen! I believe in 3 words, liberty, equality and fraternity I MADE FRANCE A REPUBLIC FOR ETERNITY! I'm the leader of the Jacobins, you're a calculating liar Like Kira I'm writing and deciding how your death shall transpire! I'm an articulate lawyer and revolutionary with white powdered hair And yet I still look less ridiculous than you sitting in a chair! how does your reasoning drop 40 percent when it's already at zero? You're a loser L, I'm a fucking gagnant and a French hero! Go on, hide behind your butler Watari You can't battle me, you're too cowardly! =L= Oh Max, how pityful that you must meet your end. It's time to step down, an eye for an eye my friend. Yes, I understand your people wanted their precious pastry but you're still a ghastly ruler with no regard for Public Safety. You used the guillotine on so many of your enemies I thought you really disliked the death penalty? You always seem to run when you face a challenger You were so scared of religion that you changed the whole calendar. I'm so smart I go to the Task Force and To-Oh! Even in the end I pass my legacy on to Near and Mello! I suspect you have a 5 percent chance of living through the Terrors and horrible executions you're giving! You should run away from these problems like your father did with you You won't have children because you're afraid they'll leave too! You're a classic Bourgeois who failed to get one single will. My lines are as flaming and hot as the Bastille! =Maximilien Robespierre= Oh L you should fear me, I'm the MASTER OF THE TERROR Like your L successor you've made a fatal error! Fuck with me and you're on my next to kill list Like Matsuda NEVER MAKE ROBESPIERRE PISSED I'm a brilliant man who prides himself in virtue and nature You're a weird scrawny man with bizarre behavior! I MADE THE CULT OF THE SUPREME BEING I'M DIVINE MYSELF! I AM A SUPREME BEING I AM THE ONE TRUE RULER OF THIS FRENCH SOD RECOGNIZE ME AND THE SOUL! I AM A GOD =L= Oh Maximilien, you should try to stay silent. Like the Revolution, this will end up quite violent. The French people are quite sick and tired of your ridiculous reign Shoot through your jaw again, that way they won't hear your pain It's time for your story to reach its fatal climax (Gun shot sound) You're a failure at even killing yourself Mad Max! You and I will be parting ways soon, as you stand there bloodless Maximilien Robespierre, you have now learned that I AM JUSTICE. =who won= Who won L Robespierre Category:Blog posts